


Piffle Shots

by Boboprooo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, anygenre, bunch of nonsense shots, mature - Freeform, onseshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: Wenrene oneshots collection. Bunch of nonsense you might wanna read. It’s different kinds of genre with different writing styles.Suggestions:3. Lollipop, lollipop, oh my lollipop~ - weird and fluff au /my fave so far/5. Perchance... - tw! and full angst (for the masochist readers out there)7. Electric Shock - from that cute RV interview ^^ (full on fluff)9. Paradise Glitch - tw! expect the unexpected :P10. Pink - her fave color (happy wenrene day!)PS: feel free to check out my other wr centered au's: "100 Days" and "love lies". thanks for reading :D
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Complex-ship

_Oh no, oh dear no_ , Seungwan dashes off quickly as she takes a glimpse of the ticking clock on the wall. She’s late, very late for her class for today. She hurriedly puts on her shoes and bolts out to the door, running in a flash, not minding how the other people looks at her and not minding how her sweat is dripping off from her body.

She even trips on her way to university and she ignores the teasing calls of her friends who knew too well that she’s done it again. Being late that is.

She checks the building room number again as her school’s too big for her brain to function well on memorizing all of it. Upon checking that it’s really the room, she goes straight into the room. She pushes the door and the creaking sound of the door welcomes her, and her professor for her lecture also greets her.

“Ms. Son, bold of you to come in late,” her professor told her in a reprimanding tone. She chuckles in a low voice of agony at that. She turns her head to look at her professor, bows in a 90 degree to show respect and says, “I apologize, Ms. Bae. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve said that Ms. Son.” The entire classroom echoed with laughter at that.

“Next time, I promise to not really be late again Ms. Bae,” Seungwan says with determination and locked her eyes with her professor.

“No need to promise something you’ll break and just sit down Ms. Son.”

Seungwan nods at the professor and walks away to grab an empty sit. Professor Bae continues her lecture like nothing happened.

Instead of listening to the lecture, Seungwan can’t help herself admiring her professor. She took out her notebook, not to take notes in class, but to draw a quick sketch of the beauty in front of her. Truth be told, the only reason she’s even taking this minor course is because of Ms. Bae, the professor who just scolded her again for being late and the professor that she likes a lot. She’s not even interested in literature in the slightest bit as she’s an Art’s student, yet she can possible write thousands of poems if her muse is willing to be her inspiration for an art through words. It’s just the way how her professor–

“Hey midget,” Her block mate Sooyoung taps her shoulder and continues, “Why are you drawing instead of taking notes?”

“Because I’m an Art student,” Seungwan responds as a matter of fact.

“I’m aware, but we’re in literature class right now.” Sooyoung then rolls her eyes.

“Because I just want to–

_Boop!_ A chalk was thrown in her direction.

“I see that you’re not listening to me as well Ms. Son, the late comer,” Ms. Bae began and looks at Sooyoung’s direction and says, “I won’t tolerate your behavior Ms. Park, even though you’re first in this class.”

“Sorry Ms. Bae,” the two noisy students says in unison.

Sooyoung did listen carefully on the lecture afterwards, but the other person still draws instead of taking down notes. She moves her right hand smoothly to properly take shape of Ms. Bae’s dazzling look and blends the shading well. The class finally ends and all Seungwan has is a finish portrait of her favorite professor.

After finishing the literature class, Seungwan has a free time to eat something in the cafeteria since she isn’t able to have her breakfast for today due to rushing to go to school. She also meets up with her friends with empty slots in this time.

“Wan, I heard that you’re late again on Ms. Bae’s class,” Seulgi said in a teasing voice. Yeri and Sooyoung laughed at that.

“She was, and the whole class even laughed at her as Ms. Bae –, Sooyoung continues talking about what happened back in class and the background in Seungwan’s mind fills with laughter from her friends about her late encounter of her favorite professor.

“It was her fault though,” Seungwan began in a pout, “It was Ms. Bae’s fault why I was late.” She says so casually that her friends look at her funnily.

“Who’s fault is it again unnie?” Yeri asks mockingly to her unnie who seems to be daydreaming again.

“It’s Ms. Bae Joohyun’s fault why I was late,” Seungwan replies with a huff. She then crosses her arms.

“And why is that Wannie?” Seulgi pries, a little bit of worry visible in her face about their friend who seems to be blabbering nonsense again.

“I only slept very little because she kept me awake last night.”

“Awwe, our poor Wannie was wide awake because of her big fat crush on our lit prof.” Sooyoung coos, while she’s lightly touching Seungwan’s chin in a baby manner. On the other hand the other two friends join along with teasing their cute friend who’s known to have a crush on the popular literature professor. They’re aware that their adorable friend has been eyeing the professor since first year and they’ve been teasing her ever since as Seungwan’s reaction has always been cute.

The whole class after Seungwan’s favorite minor ended like a blur in her mind. She then bids farewell to her friends as they go back to their respective places.

.

.

.

None of Seungwan’s friends really took her seriously when she says it was Ms. Bae’s fault when it truly was her fault from the beginning and now that she’s finally back in her place, she needs to put a lesson to her professor who humiliated her in the entire class, _again_. As she comes back home, it seems that she’s the first one to arrive first. She took off her shoes and puts on her slippers and finally goes to the bathroom to take a bath. She then puts on her favorite pink robe, while she hears the clicking of the door. She then hurries over to the living room to greet the person she’s been waiting.

“Why are you late?” Seungwan says sternly, eyeing the girl in front. She then crosses her arms and taps her right foot on the floor as she waits for the reply. The girl in front of her shoots her a charming smile. She then tidily arranges her shoes and puts on her slippers before going towards the girl who waits for her patiently. She then puts her hands on Seungwan’s waist and engulfs her in a warm hug. “Sorry babe, there’s an emergency meeting for today.” She leans in to give a kiss, but Seungwan puts her hand in a stop motion.

“No kisses,” Seungwan began, “You humiliated me again Hyun on the entire class and even threw a chalk on my forehead when we weren’t the only ones talking.” Joohyun looks at her amusedly and remarks, “I love teasing you for being late and I tried to wake you up this time baby, but you look so cute so I let you be. I never thought you’d even attend my class for today. For the chalk, I was slightly jealous with you talking to your friend.”

Joohyun then leans again for a kiss, “Now can I have my kiss.”

“Ugh, ugh,” Seungwan says then shakes her head no and points out the bathroom. “Wash up first and receive your punishment before I give you your kisses.” She then smirks at Joohyun.

Joohyun dashes off after that statement to the bathroom, knowing what’s going to happen next. She’s excited as to what the younger have prepared for today – mainly the reason why she likes to humiliate Seungwan in front of the class as she receives _punishments_ from the younger later on, to which are pretty much a rewards for Joohyun. She can even feel the warmth bubbling up in her body and her core starting to pool just by the thought of what awaits. She finally finishes up, puts on her robe and hurriedly goes to the bedroom. She sees Seungwan preparing some of the tools for tonight and she feels her core with warming sensation. She’s feeling it and she can’t wait for those tools to enter in her body.

Seungwan feels Joohyun’s presence and turns to look at her, then, she grins evilly at her unnie who’s feet seems to be trembling with anticipation on what’s about to occur.

“Strip off your robe,” Seungwan began, “You won’t need that honey.” She goes towards Joohyun who swallowes her own saliva and Seungwan takes the chance to remove her robe from her body, to which she freely gives access to the girl. Her naked body is now fully on mercy on her girlfriend. “Now, come along.” Seungwan guides her in the bed and dips in to the edge. “Bend your body on my lap as you need some spanking for tonight you naughty professor.” Joohyun does as she’s told and plops her body on Seungwan’s lap for a spanking position as her breasts drops, Seungwan felt its softness and can’t wait to play with it later.

Seungwan positions her right arm as Joohyun has finally settled in her lap and she spanks her right butt cheek hard that it’s turning red and Joohyun screams with arousal, _“Ahh!”_ Seungwan spanks her left butt cheek as hard as before and receives another loud seductive scream from her babe. She spanks her three times again, and with each spanks, she receives the same amount of sexy screams that made her centre a little bit warm even without touching it. Tonight is her girlfriend’s punishment and she’s sure to enjoy being the one in command for today. Meanwhile, with just few spanks, Joohyun has been wetting already and she’s sure that it’s going to be seen when she rises from her position.

“Now get up,” Seungwan commands. She then sees the wetness that Joohyun left on the sheets. “I can’t believe you’re already this wet with just few spanks. You’re really naughty aren’t you?” She gazes at Joohyun who’s looking at her like a cute little puppy waiting for her master’s command, with her wet centre in full view. “Bend first, where I can fully see your ass.” Joohyun does as told and bends for a full ass view. Seungwan leans and taps the butt lightly in which Joohyun flinches as it still hurts a little. She then feels her girlfriend’s mouth leaving light kisses on each butt cheeks and says, “Sorry if it hurts too much Hyun.” She blushes at that and says, “It doesn’t hurt too much baby.”

“Well then, just position yourself like that for a moment.” Joohyun stays at that position and she hears a few noises of rummaging stuffs, and her girlfriend’s robe falling off. She then feels her girlfriend’s hand in her face. So, she turns around and sees Seungwan smiling at her, she leans closer and finally gives her a soft kiss. She was slightly disappointed as it ends fast, but excitement comes after as Seungwan blindfolds her. She feels somewhat nervous on what’s about to happen next, while she hears some vibration and strapping sounds.

Seungwan touches her waist and gives another light kisses on her butt cheeks before she repositions her. Right now, Joohyun’s laying down in their bed, her body in full view and access of Seungwan. “Put your hands away from your breasts baby, I want to taste them first.” Joohyun does as told, she feels Seungwan’s presence getting closer and she feels her mouth on her breast and she moans with arousal and pleasure. Seungwan’s fondles her other breast, while the other one lounges to taste it. Joohyun clutches Seungwan’s hair, then, she feels her removing her hands and the vibrations near her thigh is the next she feels. Seungwan’s teasing her and her breasts erects and gets hard at that, to which Seungwan gives tiny kisses and sucks them repeatedly as the other hand holds the vibration to still tease her girlfriends as its not entering her core.

When she’s finally done teasing, Joohyun lost contact of Seungwan and the vibrations. Seungwan reposition herself and goes downward, while Joohyun widens her legs for better access. Seungwan gives it a touch first to know how wet Joohyun is, to which receives another moan and a hair clutch, she chuckles at the impatient moans. She goes upwards again and says worriedly, “This might hurt a little bit, baby.” She hears a whimper and sees a nod; she then puts both her hands on Joohyun’s waist and inserted the strap dick slowly at first.

“Ah Wan, that feels so fucking good,” Joohyun says as she moans, while gripping on Seungwan’s hair. “Wan, make it go deeper, I want it deeper and harder.”

Seungwan does as told as she shoves it deeper and harder this time, to which made Joohyun’s grip harder on Seungwan. _“Ah, Wan!”_ Joohyun says with heavy breaths. Seungwan then kisses her a she still thrusts on the strap. Eventually, the blindfold falls on its own as Joohyun arches her back and their movements comes rougher and faster. And Joohyun finally came, leaving her juices on the strap dick.

Joohyun directly stares at Seungwan and cups her face, then leans closer to kiss Seungwan passionately and hungrily. Seungwan then removes the tool, her prominent juice prominent for Joohyun to see. She then kisses her again before gliding downwards to her girlfriend’s legs whose still wide open for access and starts to flick her tongue in delight with the nectar it behold entirely just for her to taste. Joohyun’s legs envelopes her and she clutches Seungwan’s hair harder this time. Her shrilling voice of arousal echoes throughout the room and it’s like music for Seungwan’s ear with each flicks and sucks she does. At last, Joohyun came for the second time.

Seungwan goes besides Joohyun and shoots her a playful grin, the nectar visibly dripping in her mouth before she speaks in a sultry voice, “Would you like to taste your own juice baby?” She then let’s her right hand for Joohyun to see, the liquid visibly in sight in which Joohyun leans closer, opens her mouth and licks it sexily. She then turns around to see the amuse smile of her girlfriend and she kisses her hard as her hands starts roaming around her body.

Afterwards, the couple goes off to wash up in the bathroom and eats their dinner peacefully before going for another round again, not even caring about tomorrow’s classes or lectures. Seungwan’s sly smile plasters on her face as she knows she’s going to have her schedule at noon. Meanwhile, Joohyun still needs to wake up early for her lectures. It’s her revenge for the girl.

The next morning, Seungwan is up early than usual despite and does her daily routine and watches Joohyun who’s still sleeping soundly, her chest going up and down. She then darts her eyes to the wall clock and sees the time, she smiles at it before deciding that it’s time to wake her up. She goes to the bed and lightly touches Joohyun’s face, “Hyun, you’re gonna be late for today’s class.”

Joohyun’s hearing becomes sharper and she opens her eyes instantly upon hearing the _late_ word. She scrambles over and takes a quick glimpse to the wall clock and to her girlfriend with a smirk on. _Oh no, Oh dear no, this was her punishment all along_.

She does all the routine thrice as fast than usual, before giving Seungwan a quick good bye kiss and a slight pout for waking her up late, to which Seungwan simple replies with a chuckle.

Joohyun goes to class in a late and disheveled manner in which she still stands up confidently and mutters her apology for the class for being late. Sooyoung, the literature major with lots of literature subject has a surprise and amuse expression, quirking her eyebrows as this is the first time her literature professor is late. Eventually, she saw a _hickey_ in her neck. _Must had rough night before_ , she thinks and she’s sure to share this information with her friend later on – thinking that Seungwan might need to really stop daydreaming for their professor as she already has a lover. If she only knows who that person is, she’ll probably faint in disbelief.


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her sunshine was different when the cameras weren’t rolling.

“Morning, sunshine,” said a sweet female voice. 

Wendy’s eyes fluttered, head throbbing as she clutched it. She groggily opened her eyes from the voice she heard and her face was discombobulated as she saw a girl sitting on a chair on her right side only wearing a shirt and an lingerie on — and the honey voiced girl noticed that, so she stood up and started crawling on the bed, topping the confused girl. Wendy looked flustered, she tilted her head and closes her eyes. Then, like a thunderbolt, the memories from last night started downloading on her mind as she heard an amused laughter from the femme fatale in front of her. She turned her head to look back at the girl on top, “I’m sorry.”

“For what, sunshine?” asked the girl, still looking entertained at the display of a flustered, awkward and a very naked Wendy.

Wendy slightly twitched her mouth in a matter of milliseconds. “Erm, umm...,” she started, eyes not looking directly at the girl on top of her as she clutched the blanket covering her rawness, “for yesterday,” she paused, “I’m aware that I get hyped up and slightly-“ she motioned her index and thumb fingers nearly touching each other- “different when I’m drunk and it seemed that I was really out of my mind yesterday. So, I apologize for everything.”

“There’s no need to apologize for something great, sunshine,” stated the girl firmly, while Wendy couldn’t recall the name she introduced herself last night. 

“Still, I’m sorry...”

“Irene,” the girl added, eyes raising with the thought the she had forgotten her name, “Irene — the name you shall not forget again, for you screamed it a lotta times yesterday.” She leaned closer to Wendy, earning her a squeak from the girl.

Irene smirked, enjoying the adorable animated face of her sunshine. “And you can even scream it again,” she whispered as her fingers grazed on Wendy’s face. “Only if you want to, of course. I wouldn’t mind having you as my breakfast for today’s meal. Or my meal everyday.”

Wendy swallowed visibly with the feisty and lascivious girl in front of her. 

Frankly speaking, she also really wouldn’t mind this girl as her breakfast — wait, wait, wait— was the alcohol still on her system? Yes, that must be it.

She shook her head ‘no’, rewarding her with a seductive smile. “Very well,” Irene enunciated in her sultry voice. She gotten up leisurely, fingers retracting away from Wendy’s face. “Just call me whenever, sunshine.” She batted her eyes flirtatiously at her. 

“Perfect!” boomed the director’s voice from across the room, lounging in her personal seat with the name ‘Jisoo’ as she ate her drumstick. “That’s it for today, both of you did a good job.” The director gave them both a thumbs up, although the chicken drumstick was still her priority. 

Joohyun grabbed a coat from their wardrobe set and gave it to Seungwan. 

“Thank you, unnie.”

“Pretty intense today, wasn’t it?” asked the older actress as she dipped besides her.

Seungwan nodded in confirmation, eyes drifting to the bare legs of her senior. “Shouldn’t you dress up too, unnie.”

“Why?” she asked coltishly as her bare legs was on display in front of Seungwan, swinging it upwards before she crawled nearer to her. “Is it distracting you, sunshine?”

Seungwan didn’t backed out to the competition as she leaned forward, lips grazing Joohyun’s left ear, “You’re always distracting me, Hyun. Even when you’re fully clothed.”

That surely did the trick as Joohyun’s face scattered with sprinkles of red pigmentations, almost covering her entire cheeks.

“Isn’t it the same for you, sunshine,” Seungwan huskily said, hands moving downwards on her waist, inching closer as she snuck a quick kiss on her luscious and pink lips that’s been tempting her a while ago. “Do you want me for later, sunshine?”

Joohyun merely nodded.

Her sunshine was different when the cameras weren’t rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos on the first chapter, I appreciate it a lot. You can comment if you like. Thank y’all for reading.


	3. Lollipop, lollipop, oh my lollipop~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets are tasty and tempting, Seungwan’s fully aware of it.

Seungwan double tripped as she dashed in a flash towards the cafeteria, where students were fighting with dominance to the popular dessert made by the new pastry chef as the bell rang for lunch’s break time. The double trouble, partners in crime — Sooyoung and Yerim laughed their asses out, not even bothering to help her up and managing to grab their phones to film her.

A black haired girl with a mono eyelids outstretched her hand, for her to grab on and help her stand up. “Are you alright, Miss...?” asked the said girl with shiny black hair with a bangs, uniform skirt shorter than the supposed length.

Seungwan only gave her a nod and uttered, “Ah, yeah. Thank you for helping me out.”

The girl gave her a polite smile, still blinding with her full white teeth showing to flex out for the rest of surrounding people with decaying tooth.

_Ouch._

Not that her own set of teeth were decaying, but she’s a sucker for sweets and it might as well be her future. She could already see her older version with few teeth left, cringing at the mere thought.

“No biggie,” the girl dismissed, hands waving to tell that’s it’s not really much of a big deal.“Are you running for the dessert for today?” she asked, smile not leaving her lips.

Seungwan nodded again, “Yeah, you?”

“Ugh, unnie hurry up we’re missing the desert,” she heard the youngest grumbling, yet she paid no mind as she waited for the girl’s reply.

“No need,” the girl motioned her hand with a no, “My friend’s actually the daughter of the pastry chef, she bakes them just as well as her mother.” She looked proud at her friend’s skill. “You can come if you want to.”

Seungwan was about to politely reject the offer since she’s still a stranger after all, yet the duo interrupted them. 

“Can we come too?” asked Sooyoung in Yerim simultaneously, earning a giggle from the girl.

“Yeah, you can,” she replied with voice oozing out with friendliness. “I’m Seulgi, by the way,” she introduced, hands outstretched for proper introductions. “And you guys are?”

Before she could reply, the duo tugged Seulgi’s outstretched hands, Sooyoung reaching out the other one who was not used, rewarding her a bout of laughter from the silliness unfolding on her sight. 

“Park Sooyoung. You’re free to call me Joy ‘cause I’ll bring joy to your world, ” Sooyound said flirtatiously and gave Seulgi a wink, another bout of laughter was rewarded for Sooyoung.

_Does this girl even get mad for the lack of personal space? And the girls casually flirting with her?_

“Kim Yerim, a better version than Joy. You can call me Katy because I’m a cat when it comes to scratching your back,” Yeri said playfully, with a double wink following afterwards. Seulgi snorted at the youngest’s failed attempt to flirt with a wink. 

“You guys are funny!” Seulgi exclaimed, giving the duo a friendly shoulder pat. “I think we’re gonna get along,” she continued as her eyes drifted to Seungwan.

Seungwan outstretched her hand for a proper handshake, “I’m Seungwan — Son Seungwan.”

Seulgi shook her hand back, “That’s a unique name.”

“More like a boy’s name,” Yerim snickered, “We still love you unnie though.”

“Let’s now go,” Seulgi said.

“I genuinely think it’s really pretty, just like Joohyun unnie,” she mentioned as the three of them started following Seulgi.

“Who’s Joohyun unnie?” Sooyoung inquired, curiosity dripping in her voice.

“Oh, pardon me,” Seulgi went on, pace slowing down, “She’s the one I’ve talked a while ago, the daughter of the pastry chef.” 

“What kind of person is she Seulgi unnie?” Yerim queried as she took a glance to the green ribbon, a junior ribbon in their private university, just like their Seungwan unnie.

Seulgi took a glance of Yeri before answering, one hand on her chin as if to think properly on how to describe the daughter of the pastry chef named Joohyun. “How do I put it?” she started with a question, eyes still focused on the way to wherever it may be, “she’s a beautiful girl, pretty unique in her own ways.”

Sooyoung’s eyebrows quirked, “How so?”

Seungwan only watched in the sidelines as they walked near the Dandelion garden, with ears peeking up to whoever the girl they’re meeting with. Intrigued with her baking skills as Seulgi per told them that it’s as good as her mother.

Seulgi tapped her chin, “Hmmm..... Unnie’s got a weird fondness,” she paused, striking the three girls interest, “of butts and sniffing as far as I’ve known her.”

“Butts and sniffing? I could already tell that we’re gonna be friends,” Yerim declared confidently, earning another snort from Seulgi. Seungwan’s eyes were focused on the youngest, seemingly that she’s gotten a new crush on the junior student. Her eyes drifted towards Sooyoung in which seemed to be in the same situation with Yerim.

_Goodness, the girl’s got a bewitching potion or something._

“I think so too,” Seulgi began and stopped on her tracks in front of a small purple door, around 5’ft if she’s correct, hiding under all the flowers, making everyone halting on their next step. Seulgi turned her heads to look at them carefully and seriously, “Unnie’s not good with new people, so just stay still when she became territorial.”

Seungwan’s curiosity got her asking, “What does that even mean?”

Seulgi didn’t answer her, instead she gave her a smirk as she opened the door, slightly ducking as she went inside. Which was followed by Yerim and Sooyoung. And lastly with Seungwan.

“Unnie, I’m back,” Seulgi shouted, walking towards the table and sitting properly on the chair.

Their little hideout had a mini kitchen with a refrigerator and a food supply, which made the three girl’s mouth hang opened. It looked pretty cute on the outside, but it’s pretty neat and comfortable on the inside. 

“And I’ve gotten us three good-looking visitors,” she continued shouting as another small door on the right side creakingly opened, revealing a gorgeously looking girl, with shiny wavy black locks and a uniform with a blue tie, meaning that’s she’s older than the rest.

Sooyoung and Yerim seemed taken aback by the girl’s beauty too as they stood frozen on their spot, standing together as they simply watched the girl. 

The gorgeous girl raised her eyebrows, eyes questioning to Seulgi for answers. 

“They’re good,” Seulgi began, “and all of them smells great.”

The gorgeous girl nodded in approval, starting to walk towards them with an indecipherable look. 

The two younger girls holding their hands as Joohyun came nearer.

_I guess she’s this type of territorial person? I’ll just stay put and let her examine me, not like I’ve got something on my sleeves. Everything should be fine._

She stopped firstly on Yerim, she looked at her from head to toe, nodding as she did so, not expecting about her next move as she leaned closer. The youngest stood stiffly at Joohyun, while the girl only sniffed her and proceeded to do the same with Sooyung.

“You guys are good to go,” she motioned her hands to let them sit, her eyes drifting to the last one, which happened to be Seungwan, the awkward fluff ball.

Seungwan gave her an awkward tight-lip smile, feet and hands unable to move with Joohyun’s transfixed stare. She crunched her nose and furrowed her brows as she drew nearer to Seungwan.

The trio sitting leisurely on the chairs, the youngest giving her a face splitting grin, while the angel Seulgi gave her a small encouraging smile, urging her to calmed down.

_Right, she’s not gonna bite me or anything. Chill, Wan. She’s just gonna look up you and sniff and viola, you get to sit down and enjoy the delicious dessert._

Despite the drumming of her heart, she managed to even out her breathing as she closed her eyes for a second.

As she fluttered her eyes opened, she’s ambushed with the gorgeous girl’s pretty face merely an inch away from her own. She swallowed her own saliva, tasting the strawberry and raspberry sweetness of the lollipop she ate a while ago.

Due to the close proximity, she couldn’t see the trio’s expression, yet the cackling of the duo was enough for her to know that they’re both enjoying the display unfolding, even Seulgi’s giggling was heard.

_Great. Why is she taking so long anyways?_

She saw the girl scrunching her nose as she continued sniffing her, puzzlement transparent on her face. She leaned back as she scratched her head, Seungwan sighing in relief at the action, not until it suddenly leaned closer to her again, making her breath hitched.

She sniffed near her left neck, then her right neck. Still not satisfied she sniffed her face, trying to find something that Seungwan’s brain couldn’t figure out. 

Joohyun leaned back slightly, five inches apart. “Pardon me,” she said before she cupped Seungwan’s cheeks and kissed her. 

Seungwan was utterly baffled with what happened. She stood frozen on the spot, the trio seemed to be shocked too as she heard gasps coming in front of them.

“I still don’t get it,” Joohyun said as she tilted her head slightly before mashing her luscious soft lips with Seungwan again. The kiss this time was deeper as Joohyun’s lips moved in rhythm with Seungwan unconsciously following along as her hands held the girl’s waist for balance, her knees seemed to be jell-o, yet her mouth wanted to taste the sweetness on Joohyun’s lips. 

Seungwan’s body seemed to moved on its own as her tongue nudged the senior’s lips for entrance, the senior slightly opening her mouth for approval. The senior’s hands moving downwards on her butt, squeezing them lightly. 

It was a delightful and the most delicious sweet that Seungwan had tasted, not even minding the three girls jaw dropping at what they’re seeing. 

Joohyun broke the kiss, hands still squeezing on Seungwan’s butt. 

“Aha, it’s strawberry and raspberry,” she announced happily to her new discovery, “amazing squishy butt by the way,” she added shamefully, hands giving it a last squeeze before she extricated the away from its plumpness.

Seungwan’s seemed to be back to earth as she also untangled her hands away from Joohyun’s waist. Still not quite sure about what just happened.

Joohyun’s hands slid upwards in Seungwan’s face, wiping the light lip balm smudge from her grapefruit lip balm and licked it casually.

“Grapefruits are my favorites,” she giddily said afterwards. 

“You like strawberries and raspberries?” Joohyun questioned her, eyes shimmering and beaming her a smile.

Seungwan simply nodded, feet still frozen on spot. 

“I could tell,” Joohyun went on, lips forming a smirk, “I tasted them from your own lips after all.” She reached to grab Seungwan’s arms and gave her a confident smirk, “I like you already.”

Joohyun went off her way to the kitchen, strutting as if nothing happened. She noticed Seungwan not moving an inched, so she grabbed her hand. “Come on silly, you’re in the club now. You can sit down as I prepare the food for today’s meal. My treat, obviously.”

“Seul, you’re good at picking new recruits,” Joohyun stated as she tapped Seulgi’s shoulder before heading out to the kitchen area.

As Joohyun left to prepare their lunch, Seulgi tugged her down to sit beside her. 

“What just happened?” Yerim asked in a hushed voice as to not disrupt the really weird Joohyun.

Seulgi shook her head, “I don’t know. This never happened before.” She looked at Seungwan and gave her an apologetic look.

Seungwan was still speechless with her mouth slight agape. 

“I think she’s broken,” Sooyoung stated the obvious. “It looks like she liked it though,” she continued.

Seungwan did liked it, _loved_ even. And as much as she loved her teeth perfectly fine and all in contact with her gums without any decays — thank goodness to the magic toothpaste her ‘sweets lover’ mentor gave her. 

_Thank you, Dubu. I’ll treat you more choco pies._

Her supposed plan to stop eating lollipops as this was supposed to be her last treat before stopping altogether, which was all shattered by Joohyun’s unforeseen kiss. Goodness, Seulgi mentioned the girl’s weird and pretty, which was such an understatement for the girl.

_Oh, lollipop. Oh, my lollipop, I don’t think I can stop you now._

Seungwan’s new plan was to taste more lollipops to pique the interest of her senior to kiss her again, already missing the grapefruit lip balm of the senior as she touched her lips unconsciously.

She just had to drink a bountiful of water and brushed her teeth as much as she could for compensation.


	4. Sugar or Spice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just had to choose between sugar or spice.

Seungwan passionately loves the sweet taste of Joohyun’s lips, while Wendy’s addicted to Jennie’s spicy lingering touches and bite marks. She makes loves to both of them in her own ways, yet she can only pick one at the end because someone’s meant to get hurt from the beginning. She wishes to be two different person so that no one gets hurt, but she knows it’s not possible in reality and as much as she wants them both, she can’t.

Alas, she made up her mind.

“I’m sorry, Hyun,” Seungwan says apologetically, eyes glistening with tears about to fall as her hands clasps Joohyun’s hands.

Joohyun simply stands there, eyes blank of any emotion, which doesn’t makes sense for Seungwan because she expects a hard slap after her betrayal.

The clicking wall clock is the only sound that they’re both hearing with it’s straight lines of ticks and tacks, allowing Seungwan to know that the time isn’t frozen.

She knows she’s the bad one in their relationship because she’s done some stupendously blunder, which is called cheating. She can’t believe she’s done something she abhors. 

It’s a cruel fate to fall in love with two girls at once, yet the thrill of it is something she wants for so long and she hasn’t felt that with Joohyun for a while. Joohyun’s still as sweet as ever, cooking for her everyday even when she’s busy and tired from work — she’s been doing it for almost five years when they decided to live together and Seungwan’s happy with it, she thought she was contented with just that, with Joohyun’s presence alone. For five years, nothing unexpected happens as it’s all the same routine and it’s become dull for her, an unexpected turn of events since she never predicted for the future to be like this, an utterly big messshe created. 

It happens when she met Jennie five months ago, she’s just someone frolicking and adventurous, a clear contrast of Joohyun — her girlfriend for six years and fiancée for six months. Jennie’s character caught Seungwan’s attention, she’s all fun and interesting, making her heart leapt into things she hasn’t thought of doing. 

After a minute of stillness, Joohyun untangles her hands from Seungwan, lifts her left hand up and pulls out her ring, dropping it from the ground — the clinking sound resonating the whole room. She only glances as her ex fiancée before she walks out into their room, getting outside after a few minutes with a luggage in her hands as she treads of towards the door. She’s leaving in their shared house and probably leaving in Seungwan’s life forever.

She finally made her relationship with Jennie official after the break-up, heart still torn, yet if she ends up falling with another girl, doesn’t it mean that she loves the second one more? _Right?_

Jennie’s beauty definitely does caught other people’s attention, yet why isn’t she bothered by it? She’s not sure why, but when it came to Joohyun, her green monsters would come out engulfing her sanity. And that’s when she knows she _fucked up_ — big time. 

As much as she likes Jennie, her love for Joohyun was- _is_ bigger and she blew it all up because she was captivated by the younger girl’s character, not even carefully analyzing of her feelings for Joohyun and she knows she needs to fix it. Asap.

It was to late though, because when she appears in Joohyun’s place, all she saw was darkness and her younger sister’s threatening glare.

“You killed her, unnie,” Yerim seethed, tears falling and cheeks burning with anger as she punches Seungwan’s chest repeatedly.

“Joohyun unnie got into a car accident,” she paused, fists still on Seungwan’s chest and glare not leaving in her eyes as she spit venom on her next words, “when you broke up with her — _cheated_ even, it’s all your fault that she’s gone.”

It’s when Seungwan knows that sugar is better than any spice.


	5. Perchance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Homophobic characters and character death

Wendy loved her all her life.

But, Irene never cared.

Not even a single bit.

It hurt.

It really did.

The heart-wrenching pain was all she could feel.

What’s there to live when no one would love you?

They were friends before.

_Were._

Not anymore...

When she confessed to her.

Her face was disgusted, as if she was a filthy creature.

That’s what her family’s reaction when she came out too.

_Disgust._

They’ve all changed when they’ve found out about her secret.

They all did.

They avoided her like a plague.

No one loved her.

No one cared for her.

She has no one to leaned on.

So, she did what’s needed to be done.

She got up.

A sharp cutter blade on her hand.

As she sliced through her wrist.

The red viscous liquid gushing out.

It was a burning pain.

A stinging sensation.

Yet, it was better than the unbearable pain she felt emotionally.

Physical pain was much better.

_Yes_ , it was.

She felt her breath starting to lessen.

And her sight starting to get hazy.

Flashbacks came back.

Everything was fine back then.

Maybe.

_Just, maybe._

Lying wouldn’t be so bad.

Her entire life would’ve been a better if she gritted her teeth and lied.

She could’ve still be with her.

Laugh with her.

Hold hands with her.

And still be with her family.

She could’ve been happy.

Happy with a lie.

But, at least she could’ve been living with them.

And maybe.

_Just... maybe._

This wasn’t the end she’s supposed to have.

Yet, it was.

As she dropped both hands down in her bed.

Lifeless.

And.

_Dead._


	6. Adieu, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, letting go of someone means loving.

Joohyun knows that there are things that she can’t have — _someone_... she can’t have. 

Knowing it still hurts nevertheless.

Sometimes life’s just to hard when you look at someone you love with eyes that glimmers with affection that’s not - _never_ \- really meant for her, but for someone else. And that someone else is her younger brother with wavy brown hair, attractive face, tall and masculine broad shoulders and eyes that reciprocates Seungwan’s bronze eyes that’s full of adoration.

It’s Park Chanyeol, his half-brother from his stepfather who married her mother when her dad died when she was three years old.

She loves them both differently, yet it still hurts to look at Seungwan’s loving eyes that’s shooting towards her brother as she walks on the aisle with a bouquet of flowers on her hand, a beaming smile shooting for his brother as she treads forward. 

Her steps are eager to advance to be with someone she loves, a little bouncy and it has that Son Seungwan vibe, that same aura that oozes out from her that made Joohyun fall in love with her best friend.

However, her best friend _loves_ her brother and not _her._

As they take their vows to be together for better or for worst, she knows it’s finally time.

It’s time to say farewell, for the love that’s never requited with the same love that she wants. 

It’s time to bid her good wishes for her first love. 

And her best friend.

It’s time to move on and to move forward in her own life.

A life without Seungwan.

Until she’s over her for good.

She steps outside as everyone starts congratulating the newly wed couple, slightly taking a glance at her. Seungwan’s eyes unable to look at hers because it’s solely focusing on her husband, it’s forming a crescent shape as she smiles at him lovingly.

A single teardrop falls in her cheek, wiping it with her hand as she walks away from the church.

“Unnie, do you really need to do this?” questions Sooyoung, a hand on her wrist, stopping her from leaving entirely.

She reaches out her hand, carefully moving it away from her wrist, “I have to, Sooyoung-ah.”

“Let her be, Joy,” Yerim interjects with Seulgi nodding along slowly, eyes glistening as she keeps her tears from falling.

“Please... just-“ she reaches out for all their hands, squeezing them lightly- “take care of yourself while I’m away and also watch out for her and make sure that Chan makes her happy.”

Seulgi can’t take it anymore as she leaps forward and hugs Joohyun, “Be careful too, unnie.”

And another hug with Sooyoung and Yerim, “We’ll wait for you, Joohyun unnie.”

Joohyun extricates from the group hug, “I love each one of you and when I come back, I’ll be sure to look at her in the eyes with no more feelings and be with all of you again.”

She then leaves the group just as when Seungwan notices her friends absence, talking with her husband to find them before moving to the reception, Chanyeol nodding with a smile.

She sees them with somber expression, eyes darkening with sadness.

“Hey, are you guys alright?” she goes on, not fully realizing the situation and trying her best to lighten up the darkening atmosphere, “Are you already famish? The wedding’s over and we’re heading out for the reception.”

“By the way, where’s Joohyun-unnie?” she continues, head turning around as her eyes scans for the missing person she wants to see during her special day.

They all presents her a sad smile, Sooyoung giving her a pink folded paper, “For you, unnie.”

Seungwan looks at them quizzically, still not sure what’s the paper about and her eyes still examining the area, finding her best friend.

“It’s from Joohyun-unnie, Wan,” Seulgi says, knowing Seungwan very well.

She nods, finally reaching out for the pink letter, “Where is she anyways?”

“Read it unnie and you’ll know your answers,” Yerim hints.

Seungwan opens the letter slowly, shivers running down her spine as it opens up.

The letter contains Joohyun’s confession for her repressed feelings for her and it’s also a farewell letter.

Without realizing, she drops down on her knees with tears streaming down, droplets dripping down on the letter, her white gown sprawled on the tiled floor and her friends going over to comfort her. While, Chanyeol quickly heads over to her upon seeing her in that state, brown orbs filling with worry over his wife.

Her vision’s getting blurry as she remembers the last words on the letter before losing consciousness.

_**Adieu, love** _


	7. Electric Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based from that RV interview i saw on youtube. credits to the uploader and the one who made the subtitles

“Do you like sharing a room with Irene?” A question shot for Wendy to answer, her eyes popped out for a millisecond before composing herself to answer and sliding her sweaty palms on the lie detector machine. “No, I want to have my own room.” She answered nervously, shaking all the thoughts of sharing a room again with her secret girlfriend that the world knew nothing of in which Irene laughed her ass out for the question, eyes glancing and glimmering with delight of her hamster like girlfriend. 

“What if the electric shock makes my hair stand up?” She asked with clammy hand still in contact with the said electric shocking machine in its glorious form of new torture for this generation. All members looked at her and laughed amusingly; clearly aware of the deeds they’d done on Irene’s room.

It was Yeri, the maknae who merely wanted this interview to be over with in order for her to finally slack off in their shared dorm, spoke with clear and authoritative voice, “Just answer yes or no unnie.” Joy chuckled at the girl, amused smile still plastered on her face.

“Why am I nervous?” she began, “No, no, no.” She repeatedly said as she shook her head frantically, feeling her the coldness of the metallic pendant of her heart couple necklace as she did so and getting more aware that she forgot to remove it before coming to the interview. Booming laughter of her four members was received with her animated expression, which was comically entertaining, even the present staff members had a hard time concealing their laughter.

“Yah!” Irene exclaimed with her laughter residue formed engraved on her lips. She then took a quick glance on her and saw that she too had forgotten to remove her own small silver heart necklace. Her nerves had gotten on haywire of the possibility that some people might notice it. 

_ Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!  _

The lying detector machined buzzed, yet she felt no electric shock chills electrocuting her sweaty hand. “Wah, it’s a failed attempt of shocking her.” Irene stated a matter of fact, shooting her an instant smirk for the amusement display in front of her. She ignored it and asked curiously, “Does this mean that I lied?” Truth be told, she did lie, but they did not need to acquire knowledge to that truth for the entire world might turned their heads with dismay and disgust if they ever did so. Especially to the Knetizens, whose known for their notorious hate comments that can pierced through their heart – not only mentally affecting them, but also taking a toll on their physical health. She’s an expert of receiving them after all, considering that many of them had called her the ‘visual hole’ or ‘too fat’ with her fluctuating weight and when she had taken her diet in an unhealthy way, she still received backlash from the haters that called her for being ‘too skinny’ and ‘unhealthy’. Frankly, everything she’d done always received more negative comments than positive ones. 

Her negative thoughts were cut off by the sexy-dynamite Joy, “Let’s turned up the level shock.” Yeri snickered and everyone else laughed at her suggestion, Joy beaming at her with mischief glint in her eyes. She loved Joy with all her heart as a biggest fan and a sister, but she really wanted to smack her for giving that idea of shocking her brutally. Okay, that’s exaggerated, but still she’s terrified of the real electricity that she might get as she’s fully aware that she’s lying.

“Yah! Yah!” Irene shouted and playfully smacked Joy’s shoulders. She took a glimpse Joohyun’s eyes and quickly went back on the camera rolling in front of them, “This isn’t true, I really want to have a room for myself.” She denied, head shaking in a motion of _no this isn’t really true_ and she didn’t want to get busted by a mere lying detector whose accuracy level wasn’t even a hundred percent. Honestly though, it would be a blessing to share a room with her beloved unnie. They might not be sharing a room as of this moment, but with each night when the clock ticked midnight and all members were asleep, either one of them would sneak in their designated room and snuggled closer to each other’s embrace for a better slumber. Nonetheless, no one should know of their secret escapade.

Joy grinned at her and announced in a mischievous manner, “Let’s put it to a high level.” Her eyes bulged at the suggestion and she inquired with a bundle of nerves, “The highest?!” She felt her hands sweating profusely and she got it out to the machine to wipe it on her jeans instantly, as if it’s going to help her to _ding_ with a truth. Joy got the machine and increased the shock to the highest level. Seugwan glancing at her, while she put her hand back to the machine after wiping it. At least she’s trying, unlike this unnie sitting beside her, who couldn’t even hide the shimmer of amusement in her dreamy eyes locked unto her or the teasing smile she shot for her.

“Just admit that you want to share a room with me.” Irene suggested coltishly, eyes glimmering towards her cute sweetheart in which was retorted by faint rolling of eyes that she only laughed at heartily. She again replied with a fixed stubborn _‘no’_ and the machine started doing its job of catching the lying person, which was her in this case.

_ Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! _

The sudden shock made her flinched and she instantly got rid of her hand to the machine. “That isn’t true.” She denied once again and shook her head frantically, to which earned her a bountiful laughter echoing and another slap from her girlfriend.

“All the members are honest though,” she articulated lastly, a weak attempt at covering her lie.

.

Seungwan was pouty as they arrived from their shared apartment and Joohyun did not failed to see it. She surged forward and hanged her hands on her neck. “Come on babe, I was just playfully teasing you.” She leaned forward and kissed her puckered lips, to which earned an ‘ew’ from the maknaes and a ‘go to your room unnie’ from Seulgi. And that’s what they just did, with Joohyun’s eagerness to go to her room.

“Let’s wash up baby and I’ll make it up to you for today.” Joohyun said seductively, in which she merely replied with a nod and a gulped. 

The night ended with the couple doing rounds in Joohyun’s room and with the three other girls putting on their headphones for the loud noises emerging from their leader’s room. Seungwan might like Joy’s room as it’s the biggest among the rest, but her favorite room would always be Joohyun’s. _Always_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all the kudos, i appreciate them a lot :) . i’m also open to any constructive criticism, so that i can improve.


	8. Chef Remsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> parody of the famous master chef. anyways, don’t take this seriously xD and if you haven’t watched the show, you should since it’s pretty awesome

“F*ck! Are you f*cking stupid Irene?!” Wendy shouts angrily at the leader of the blue team. “Don’t just do your own thing and be a leader-“ she points at her- “communicate with them and LEAD them!”

“Yes, chef,” Irene responds with her usual tone, stiff yet scared on the terror chef in front of her.

Wendy grabs the red meat, splitting it in half, “Look at this raw meat. It’s f*cking _raw!_ Do you know how dangerous is it to serve a raw meat?!”

“Yes, chef. I’ll make sure to communicate with my team.”

“Don’t just say it. Make it happen,” Wendy says sternly, eyes boring holes on the quiet leader of the blue team.

“Yes, chef.”

Irene heads toward her team. “Joy, I’m cooking the meat. You’re shifting to plating duty.” Joy nods in confirmation, going over to her area. “Seulgi, you’re doing great, the chips were perfect as chef Wendy says.” Seulgi beams her eye smile. “Yeri, you do you since you don’t even listen to me.”

“The guests are arriving. Hurry up and make sure the meat is NOT raw!”

+

“Now, we’re doing a flambé. Put the alcohol on the edge and let it lit up,” Wendy says as she moves swiftly on the next process.

The home cooks in the elimination round has followed chef Wendy’s direction as they glance and listen on her next steps.

However, not everyone is following along with the steps.

“Are you a f*cking donkey, put the pan down!”

Irene is still lifting the pan, eyes staring at the flaming fire. 

“You’re doing a flambé Irene, put the f*cking pan down!” Wendy screams on top of her lungs, veins bursting in her neck.

+

“Goodness, how did you even end up in the top 10 when you can’t even cook a f*cking sunny side-up, Irene,” Wendy says as she looks at the pan with chaotic egg being cooked.

“Sorry, chef. My hands just slipped and the egg broke.”

Wendy looks at her incredulously, moving along on the next contestant.

+

“The winner of the Master Chef parody season 1 is Irene Bae!”

“This is an unexpected result, but we’re all proud of your growth Irene,” Wendy says with a proud, yet hesitant smile. Irene sheds tears of happiness as she hugs the master chefs.

“Thank you all chefs for all the lessons and curses along the way on my journey here.”


	9. Paradise Glitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda trigger warning for the ending.

At the moment she steps inside, the lights are greeting her blindly, alongside with the clanking sounds of metal in the kitchen. With the realization hitting her that her girlfriend is earlier today, she hurries on getting her shoes off and puts it tidily on the shoe rack, smiling widely as she sees her girlfriend’s shoes neatly set aside inside. She gets her slippers and sprints towards the kitchen area, almost toppling over because of her hasten speed and the slippery floor. 

Her smile is so wide at the sight that beholds her, Joohyun with eyes focusing arduously at the cooking pot with whatever she’s cooking at the moment, not even realizing that Seungwan is back home. 

Seungwan doesn’t step inside the kitchen area; instead she leans over the doorframe, hands crossing together and eyes examining every move intently as she watches Joohyun with enjoyment. How her eyes is figuratively burning with determination to perfectly ace the recipe on the cookbook, eyebrows slightly creasing with her nose scrunching up, while her hands moves on its own as she stirs the food, her competitiveness side showing naturally in which Seungwan finds completely endearing. It what makes her love the girl, for she always do things with great effort in order for her to master it, even with preposterous game that she manages to pull things out in her side, lady luck sticking to her like a gum. 

She sees Joohyun’s hands waving in motion, wafting the smell of the food with visible steams going upwards, a satisfying smile finally sprouting in her lips, eyebrows upwards in contentment and eyes fluttering as she takes a good measure of her masterpiece. She gets a spoon and takes a bit of the broth, whooping in joy when the flavors where exactly as she wants them to be. Seungwan chuckles mirthfully, rewarding her with a jerking Joohyun, surprise with the sudden noise. Upon seeing Seungwan, she smiles lovingly and moves her hand in motion for her girlfriend to come over. 

Seungwan does as told, she scurries over besides Joohyun, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek, aware of the physical hazards in the kitchen and not wanting to suffer the consequences nor wanting Joohyun to experience any kinds of risks.

“You’re here pretty early, unnie. I was even planning on making us dinner, but you beat me to it.” Seungwan’s eyes starts wandering at the food, smelling the savory flavor of it. _What is she cooking this time? It looks delicious._

“Manager unnie made us go home early, telling us to rest up for a hectic schedule tomorrow.” Joohyun explains, hands still stirring the food. “We’re probably going to be practicing all day for an upcoming single.” She turns her head and is met with her girlfriend’s curious eyes over the food she’s making. She chuckles at the cute display of Seungwan, quietly dropping the ladle and taking another spoon to get some broth and blowing it carefully, the hot steam transparent with each blow. “You look like a little child waiting for her mother’s food-” she reaches the spoon over Seungwan’s mouth- “Here you go, you little baby.” 

Seungwan quirks her eyebrows amusedly before opening her mouth to try the dish with Joohyun anticipating her reaction, confident eyes waiting for a food review to her personal cooking and baking teacher. “So, what do you think?” 

Seungwan’s lips tugs to form a proud smile. “Who would’ve thought – that the girl who used to not properly cook a simple sunny side up is perfecting this savory dish,” she teasingly comments. Her playful eyebrows wiggling coltishly before she heartily laughs, earning her a shoulder slap of a flush Joohyun. 

“That was ages ago, besides who wouldn’t get used to cooking and baking when your girlfriend is a master chef at it,” she remarks truthfully, voice spilling with affection. “Do I get a reward for an amazing food that I made?” She leans closer to Seungwan, rewarding her with a leaning girlfriend that pinches her nose.

“Will I really reward someone who might end up burning my kitchen?” Seungwan’s eyebrows quirks upwards and waits for a reaction.

Joohyun’s eyes widen to the realization of forgetting to turn off the stove. She turns the handle backwards to the left to turn it off, flames instantly gone in a second. Seungwan cackles at the immediate response, rewarding her with another shoulder slap from Joohyun. “It’s because you were distracting me,” Joohyun admits genuinely, face starting to paint to a red hue. “Plus, that was over exaggeration Wan. I can’t possible burn down your kitchen when were literally here to turn it off.” Joohyun rolls her eyes, looking a little bit piss, yet it doesn’t match with the red tinge of her cheeks and ears.

“Come here, my little baby,” Seungwan coos. She absolutely adores this cute display of her girlfriend, already used to it by now. But if you asked her younger self, it’d probably shake her head furiously to deny such possibility. She comes closer to Joohyun snagging her hands away from hazardous risks, enveloping her into a tight embrace and patting her head. “You’ve done well today, Joohyun unnie.” Joohyun reciprocating the hug by putting her hands on her back and burrowing her face on her neck, smelling the familiar floral scent of jasmine and rose of Seungwan. She responds with a hum, breath sending tingles to Seungwan’s neck. 

After a minute, Seungwan extricates herself from the hug, her hands cupping Joohyun’s face, while Joohyun’s hands were still wrapping her back. “Now, it’s time for your reward.” She inches closer to her, her lips coming in contact with other luscious lips. She tastes strawberry chap-stick as it moves rhythmically with her head starting to tilt in familiar motion. It ends only in a minute when Joohyun’s stomach grumbles, waiting for its owner to feed it after the strenuous cooking.

Seungwan leans back and giggles adorably by her girlfriend’s painted red cheeks and ears, giving her another chaste kiss on the lips before turning back to the cooked food, grabbing the cooking pot in its handle. “I’ll bring this to the table. Can you please grab the utensils and bowls, love?” Joohyun only nods, red colored cheeks still planting on her face. She goes to where it is located and grabs just enough for two people. Seungwan goes back in, sending her a smile before grabbing a tray and putting the liter of water with two glasses in it. 

Joohyun following along while holding a tray with the bowls with rice and utensils; puts them down and arranges them in order with her girlfriend’s eyes gazing at her moves and gets the two trays to bring them back to the kitchen. She sits right besides Seungwan around the square mahogany wooden table.

Her eyebrows meeting together with a questioning look when she notices Seungwan’s stares, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“ _Yeah…_ you have beauty in your face unnie,” Seungwan responses greasily. Her left eyes winking afterwards as she shoots Joohyun her signature finger guns with her tongue click.

Joohyun looks indifferent, casually ignoring her greasy girlfriend as she prepares the food in front of them, putting the stock of sundubu-jjigae in their bowl of rice with tofu, clams and egg. Despite the big effort to look nonchalant with her stoic face, her red painted cheeks and ears is giveaway for Seungwan, giving her intimating cute girlfriend a side hug and a kiss on her cheek. 

“Yah! Son Seungwan, I almost dropped the ladle with soup in it and you could’ve gotten hurt,” Joohyun reprimands, voice not really sounding scary for Seungwan. She loves Joohyun this way – under the mask of Irene, the popular leader in The Velvet is her sweet and lovely Joohyun. She snuggles closer in her neck, making Joohyun’s breath hitch with a frozen ladle still in her hold. “I love you, Joohyun unnie,” she mumbles softly in her neck. Not knowing that her warm breath sends chills all over Joohyun’s body.

“I love you too, Seungwan.” Joohyun is about to drop the ladle and give her a kiss, but her grumbling stomach interrupts the sweet moment again. Seungwan laughing out loud as she disentangled herself from Joohyun, snatching the ladle and pouring out some soup for Joohyun’s bowl of rice. “Your little baby seems hungry, unnie. You should feed it already.”

They dig in with the food that Joohyun cooked, Seungwan’s eyes widening with the single bite of her rice. “Unnie, this is really amazing. It was already good when I taste test it, but goodness – the addition of rice really blends well with the sundubu-jjigae. The fluffiness of the tofu, the flavors of the clam and the spiciness all together is absolutely delightful. My taste buds are celebrating with the flavorful explosion,” she compliments adoringly. She’s looking amazed with her eyes shining like it tasted the most delicious food she’s ever tasted. Truthfully, she’d still compliment Joohyun even when it isn’t that great, even help her get better, yet her girlfriend seems to be doing just fine on her own.

A ripen tomato can be compared to how red Joohyun’s cheeks are, her efforts rewarding her with a compliment from her chef-like skillful girlfriend, squeaking out a reply, “Only the best for the person that I love.”

After eating dinner, Seungwan shoos Joohyun to take a bath and rest already, thankful enough for the well prepared dinner as she washes the dishes. She takes the bath afterwards, changing her pajamas, dipping in her bed and sliding besides Joohyun as she envelops her warmth.

Joohyun kisses atop of her girlfriend’s forehead. “Good night, my little sunshine,” Joohyun mumbles, nuzzling on the crook of Seungwan’s neck before she follows along in dreamland, wrapping her hamster-like girlfriend securely in her arm. 

/

Flashes and microphones are seen everywhere, alongside with a poster of the famous author Irene Bae as she published her third book that instantly got sold out by its release. Reporters and journalists scribbling down on their notes and typing furiously on their laptops with every single question answered.

Irene nods in confirmation as another hand is up for another question. The man stands up with a microphone gripping on his hand, eyes transfixed on the beautiful author. “Miss Bae, you’ve said for awhile now that you’re inspired by your real life girlfriend, _is that correct?_ ” the man went on as Irene nods as an answer, “If that is indeed correct, how come that the public hasn’t seen her?”

Irene gives the public a smile as she slowly fixes her microphone and sits straightly. “I believe that my personal affairs are private, but if you’re so curious, I’d tell you a bit about it. To answer your question, my girlfriend in real life is a shy one, not a big fan of flashes and all these people-” she glances on everyone and laughs faintly- “however, our relationship is as strong as Joohyun and Seungwan.”

“If there are no more questions about my book, I shall dismiss this interview and go home where I’d see my love,” she continues as she starts standing up with a small smile to bid her goodbye. 

_ “Wait–” _

_ “Miss Bae–” _

_ “I still have a question–” _

Relentless as ever.

Nothing new. 

And Irene ignores it as usual with a smile as she walks away.

The flashes are blinding her, yet she smiles and wave with all the cameras following here each movements. A façade she’s grown to with the practice all these years. She’s known as the goddess author in this generation, being blessed with the talent in literature and having the good looks to top it on.

But none of those things matters without her muse.

She hurries over in the house she’s bought a year ago together with her lover. She can’t get rid of the happiness in her face with how much her latest book already received good reviews from her readers and some book critics.

She leapt towards the door, wide smile never fading away. She’s been ecstatic to share the good news with Wendy, her girlfriend – her sweet lover and _hers_ alone. 

“Wendy, I’m home,” she shouts happily. 

Nothing.

_ No response from Wendy. _

She walks towards their shared bedroom, smiling widely as she sees her girlfriend’s figure. Wendy’s body in a human sized glass, body preserved and mummified – her skin still as fair, yet her face is shape frighteningly with both eyes and mouth opened as if she’s screaming.

“My baby-” she opens the glasses and softly caresses Wendy’s face - “they all liked our paradise like story.”

“It would have been better if you were here and only if you’ve never thought about leaving me in the first place, but no worries, all is well now that you’ll _forever_ be with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there any yandere wenrene fic out there?


	10. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> her favorite color isn't purple anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, the pub date is 14, but it's already 15 here.
> 
> so, yeah....
> 
> happy wenrene day!

It’s well known to everyone that Seungwan’s favorite color is pink, _always had been pink_ , even her best friend Seulgi had announced it before in an interview that Wendy was the happiest when she’s wearing a pink colored outfit, even gifting her a pink colored shirt on her birthday in which earned her an olaf warm hug. 

Joohyun wanted her to be happy all the time, which was the reason she picked the color pink in dyeing her hair during their debut without any hesitation. 

“Seungwan-ah, do you like the new color of my hair?” she asked her shyly. Seungwan examined her new hair, touching and twirling some strands, not knowing the effect it had on the older member. She glanced at her and beamed a radiant smile. “It looks wonderful on you Joohyun unnie.” Joohyun’s stomach flipped and was filled with fluttering butterflies with the simply compliment from the girl she love. She fidgeted with her fingers and thanking her in a meek manner, “Thank you Seungwannie.”

Seungwan reached for her hand and interlocked it with her own hand, giving it light squeeze before speaking, “Now, let’s go practice unnie. I’m sure the other members will like it too.” 

The other members did like it and complimented her new hair color, but no one could outshine the praise of Seungwan, giving her more energy and power throughout their whole practice.

On her birthday, Joohyun would always wrapped her gift for her meticulously in a different shades of pink color, rewarding her a warm hug or a chaste kiss in her cheek when Seungwan was on her highest spirited self. The biggest mistake and her favorite one was when she suddenly tilted her head (not on purpose, of course!), resulting to a kiss in her lips. Seungwan was abashed and apologized multiple times to Joohyun that time, while she dismissed it, showing transparent red cheeks in which the other girl failed to see as she bowed while saying her many sorry to her unnie.

Every time she’d craved for ice cream, strawberry flavored was always her first choice as it reminded her of Seungwan. On each bite, she wished and imagined to kiss those pink and luscious lips, which was much sweeter with strawberry flavored ice cream she’d taste. 

She’s the leader of the group, so she took good care of all her members, opting to give them side dishes on their plates first and ensuring that they consume as much as they want in order to stay healthy. Sometimes, she’d even feed her members with her own used chopsticks and whenever it happened, her instinct would always feed Seungwan first before the other members, like an unconscious body routine and a habit she’d only come to realize when Seulgi told her about it. 

From that time onwards – the affection she gave from the younger girl seemed to be noticed by the other members, the other three girls cheering for her, while telling her to be careful from the watchful eyes of the people. They had a reputation to uphold after all as the most versatile girl group idol, giving skin-ships as fan service, yet they should be straight because other sexualities were a taboo in their own country. Moreover, it would bring chaos in the group, leading to a downfall that none of them wanted. She tried to be more subtle in giving her affection to the one she love when the camera started rolling, deciding to be more lovey-dovey to Seulgi as people knew that they’d known each other far longer than the rest of the members.

On their second year in the entertainment industry, she finally confessed to Seungwan nervously in the safety of her own room, reaching the girl’s hands with her own sweaty ones. “I want you to listen to me till the end. I just can’t keep bottling up my feelings any more, you can slap me or feel disgusted at the end, but please listen to everything that I have to say. From the moment I heard your voice as I trainee, I didn’t knew why I was so drawn to you at that time. Few weeks before debuting as we filmed our first music video, I knew the reason why – I love you Son Seungwan. Ever since trainee days, your voice, your personality, your appearance– _I love everything about you._ ” 

She expected her to unclasp her hands away from her, disgusted and infuriated that a fellow member looked at her in such a way. Instead she felt her faintly squeezing her hand, leading her to finally stare directly into her eyes, showing no sickening look at the confession. Seungwan detached her hands away as it cupped her cheeks, leaning more closer, making her instinctively clamping her eyes shut as their lips connected. “I love you too unnie,” Seungwan sweetly said, eyes glinting of happiness.

She wore more pink clothes when they began dating; her wardrobe looking like Barbie itself had given her own clothing designs just for her to wear during their secret dates. Being a celebrity had a lot of perks and advantages, yet it’s hard for her to fully expressed her love for the girl she love because it’s not possible when you should always be single and available for the delusional fans to make you as their ‘ _girlfriend’_. However, the only girlfriend she wanted was Seungwan, with her favorite pink pajamas that she could stare at during night time.

Having finally watched the Korean movie “Agassi” with her girlfriend alone in their dorm as the other members went home during the holidays, while she stayed this year in order for her girlfriend to not be lonely. She felt antsy when they finally slept that night on her bed, she tried to close her eyes to sleep, yet she couldn’t because of the warmth she’s feeling from Seungwan’s embrace and the warming sensation she’s feeling downwards. She’s aware that her girlfriend’s a light sleeper, so when she felt her snuggling closer in her chest, her breath hitched. “Can’t sleep?” Seungwan mumbled, while she felt electric waves with the moving lips in her chest. She hummed as a reply. “I can’t sleep too unnie.” Seungwan then crawled on top of her before, staring at her intently as if asking for permission to explore her body. She gulped her saliva at the sudden gesture before she slightly nodded her head. At the consent given, Seungwan firmly presses her lips to passionately kiss her with the usage of tongue before her hands started to lift up her shirt as her lips left trails of kisses all over her body. She’s glad that she was wearing her sexy lacy pink underwear that night, which earned her a compliment at Seungwan. “Unnie, you look gorgeous with your pink underwear.”

After making love that day, Seungwan seemed to show more of her affection to her even with the cameras rolling, so when a picture of Seungwan cupping her cheeks and blowing her a kiss playfully during ISAC games started to circulate online, they ended up in the top floor – talking to the president about their relationship and the couple denying it, for they knew of the consequences. The president only gave them sturdy rule to follow, to not engage in any possible contact for the time being until the issue subdue. Also, he gave Irene another secret command, telling her to be more affectionate to her fellow member Seulgi because it’d be a good sell as the company had been planning of their sub-unit for a while already and the plan was to make them more close so that it will have good result in the future events.

Seungwan never knew of that deal, which was why she became more distant with her even without the cameras, making it harder for her to even just glance at the girl. Those few months with them alienated from each other were the worst few months for her, resulting of her being more koala as she decided to tell her of the secret deal – not giving a damn anymore about being called again in the top floor.

She thought the cold war was the hardest experience she had, yet she was mistaken as the hardest one was when Seungwan fell two meters from the stage because of some staff members who failed to do a good job. All members cried during that day. Being a leader and all, she tried hard to not cry in order for the mood to not get worsen as it already is, yet it was a failure as she bawled her eyes out when everyone was finally asleep. Having a busy schedule that time during the new music album release and her own schedule, she didn’t have enough time to visit her every day. Despite that, whenever she visited the girl in her private hospital room, she’d always carry a bundle of pink rose. Seungwan giving her a smile and saying, “Thank you unnie, the flowers are beautiful as always and the make me feel relaxed as their scent reminds me of you.”

When Seungwan arrived from the hospital, she’d given her a tight embrace, not ever wanting to let her go from her grasp as if she’d get broken again if she ever did so. She smelt her and the pink roses she’d given her had left lingering scent on her. Seungwan giggling as she sniffed her before she gave her a sweet kiss that she’d been missing. The members were surprised at the sudden display of affection right in front them since the couple would usually just hold hands or cling into each other, but never kisses when someone was around. Nevertheless, they knew the reason why they did it. Seungwan gave them warm hugs too after kissing her girlfriend, giving them some food she’d bought before going home. 

As they were cuddling on her bed, Seungwan asked her curiously, “I thought purple is your favorite color unnie, but why do I see the color pink everywhere in you?” Seungwan’s eyes transfixed at her as she waited for the reply. “Purple used to be my favorite color, –” she caressed her cheeks – “But it changed to pink as the color pink reminds me of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all the kudos and comments btw, i appreciate it a lot. i'm not much of a talker in real life and am bad at this, but do know that i really do appreciate it :)


End file.
